


Like Leaves (Falling)

by DaughterOfOphelia



Category: Sky High (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/pseuds/DaughterOfOphelia
Summary: Chapped lips, reddened cheeks and noses mark the end of summer and beginning of fall up on the mountain.





	Like Leaves (Falling)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the Sky High characters, I'm just playing with them. This is non betaed, so all mistakes are mine. I made up Davidson county and Apple Ridge, although there are most likely places called by those names somewhere in the world.

While Davidson county was known for its large city, Maxville, the small town of Apple Ridge was a partially hidden treasure.

  
A mountain ridge overlooking both a ravine and a large lake, Apple Ridge was locally known as the best place to travel to if you wanted to enjoy the county fair.

Chapped lips, reddened cheeks and noses mark the end of summer and beginning of fall up on the mountain. Dead leaves in shades of yellow, orange, red and brown are beginning to carpet the ground, annoying homeowners and delighting children.

A few enterprising youngsters start up raking businesses, while the others shuffle through the leaves, shoving them into piles and jumping from the highest places they can get to.

Layla sat on the bed reading in the spare bedroom in her aunt's house and, looking up, smiled as she glanced out the window, watching Will chase Magenta’s eight year old twin brothers through the large piles they'd collected in roughly an hour and a half.

Gathered from not only the Williams’ family's yard and garden, but every neighbor in a five mile radius, the four large piles of leaves were as tall as the play structure Layla’s grandmother had had installed when Layla's oldest cousin Ruthie had turned three.

She watched with slight trepidation as Will flew them to the roof, and then slowly dropped back down with them into the largest pile. Logically, she knew he'd keep them safe, but she always worried when Will carried more than one person at a time.

Landing on his back, the twins falling on top of him, Will looked up at the window, catching her staring, and tapped the two younger ones on the shoulder. All three boys made faces, and Layla laughed and rolled her eyes as they went back to playing. She returned to her book, a large old tome she'd dug out of her grandmother's hope chest, that detailed what people used to think about powers.

Sometimes she thought whoever wrote the book was right, powers seemed like magic. Unfortunately, she'd never heard of anyone just practicing and gaining powers like magic. It intrigued her, the thought of learning so much that she could wish for something to happen outside of her power, and that it would.

While they'd been best friends for pretty much ever, she and Will had realized by sophomore year that they had been much better as friends. Magenta and Zach had gone through something similar, and Layla hadn't been surprised when Will and Magenta got together. It just seemed like a natural progression, just like Zach and Ethan dating had been.

As such, they still traveled together, but now they quietly made fun of people's assumptions that they were currently dating, and relished the looks of surprise when they laughingly answered that they weren't.

Yawning, Layla stretched. The golden stars and silver seed beads knitted into her dark blue sweater glinted as the light reflected off of them, casting speckled splashes of color on the walls of the room. Parts of the neckline were wearing thin, several spots see-through and she made a note to look for a new one.

Pulling the hem of the sweater back down her thighs, she groaned quietly when she saw that her new - old, but new to her - grey knit leggings had a hole the size of a pinto bean right above the knee.

A knock at the door made her get up and open it, instinct telling her it would just be opened anyway if she didn't answer.

Her twelve year old cousin Tucker was waiting impatiently, nearly shaking with excitement when she opened the door.

“It's almost time to pick pumpkins!” he said, grin splitting his face almost in half. “I'm so glad you're helping this year, I'm not sure we'd enjoy it as much if someone else did it.”

The someone else Tucker was stressing would have been their older cousin Sarah, who was currently traveling the world with her husband Jared. They’d eloped five years ago, and her mother had nearly disowned her. Something about a five year age difference being too much even at twenty-five and thirty. Sarah and Jared themselves were great, but the behavior of the rest of the family would have been awful. Personally, Layla thought it was because Jared was an author, not a doctor like her aunt had wanted Sarah to marry. She took care to keep that thought to herself, however, because she really didn't want to cause any arguments.

Layla shook her head, as if that would clear the swirl of thoughts coursing through her head, holding everything together with cobwebs.  
“I'm glad I'll be helping too!” She replied cheerfully. She let go of the door handle as she went to get her boots. In Apple Ridge, the pumpkin patch was notoriously muddy, and if they'd be staying as long as she thought they'd be, it would get chilly rather quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, and you want to read more or something you can find me on tumblr as daughter-of-ophelia. :)


End file.
